Go! Princess Pretty Cure Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that has been produced for the ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' series. Toys GPPC Princess Perfume Toy.jpg|Princess Perfume (include Cure Flora's Transformation Dress Up Key) Dress_Up.jpg|Transformation Dress Up Key Set (Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle Transformation Keys) GPPC Key Ring Toy.jpg|Dress Up Key Ring Princess Pretty Cure Bag.jpg|Princess Pretty Cure Bag GPPC Oshare Hair Arrange Pafu Toy.jpg|Oshare Hair Arrange Pafu Toy GPPC Gashapon Original Dress Up Key Necklace (Pafu and Aroma).jpg|Gashapon Original Dress Up Key Necklace (Pafu and Aroma) Aromatoy.jpg|Shoulder Ride Talking Aroma Toy Gppc All Stars Dress Up Key (Primavera).jpg|All Stars Dress Up Key (Primavera) GPPC Princess Lesson Pad toy.jpg|Princess Lesson Pad GPPC Princess Crystal Rod Toy.jpg|Crystal Princess Rod (include Elegant Dress Up Keys: Rose, Ice and Luna) GPPC Miracle Ribbon Charm and Miracle Dress Up Keys.jpg|Miracle Dress Up Key Set (include Miracle Ribbon Charm and Miracle Dress Up Keys: Lily, Bubble and Shooting Star) GPPC Cure Scarlet Transformation Key and Elegant Hanabi Key.jpg|Cure Scarlet Dress Up Key Set (include Cure Scarlet Transformation Key and Elegant Hanabi Key) ScarletViolin.jpg|Scarlet Violin (include Miracle Phoenix Dress Up Key) Gppc Pafu Maid Set for Oshare Hair Arrange Pafu.jpg|Pafu Maid Set for Oshare Hair Arrange Pafu Gppc closet toy.jpg|Dress Up Key Closet (include Special Miracle Phoenix Dress Up Key) GPPC Music Princess Palace toy.jpg|Music Princess Palace (include four Premium Dress Up Keys: Sakura, Sango, Ginga and Sun) Princess palace, pumpkin key and premium mode elegant.jpg|Pumpkin Dress Up Key GET Campaign Royal Dress Up Key.jpg|Royal Dress Up Key Santa Dress.jpg|Christmas Dress Up Key Keychains GPPC Princess Pretty Cure keychains.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure keychains GPPC Princess Pretty Cure keychains 2.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure keychains 2 Cure_flora_keychain.jpg|Cure Flora keychain GPPC Cure mermaid keychain.jpg|Cure Mermaid keychain Imagedhsh.jpg|Cure Twinkle keychain Flora_keychain.jpg|Cure Flora keychain Mermaid_keychain.jpg|Cure Mermaid keychain Twinkle_keychain.jpg|Cure Twinkle keychain Gppc Cure Scarlet keychain.jpg|Cure Scarlet keychain Cure Flora Mode Elegant Lily keychain.jpg|Cure Flora Mode Elegant Lily keychain Gppc Cure Mermaid Mode Elegant Bubble keychain.jpg|Cure Mermaid Mode Elegant Bubble keychain Gppc Cure Twinkle Mode Elegant Shooting Star keychain.jpg|Cure Twinkle Mode Elegant Shooting Star keychain Pafu_keychain.jpg|Pafu keychain Gppc Pafu keychain 2.jpg|Pafu keychain 2 Aroma_keychain.jpg|Aroma keychain Gppc Aroma keychain 2.jpg|Aroma keychain 2 Gppc Premium Cure Flora keychain.jpg|Premium Cure Flora keychain GPPC Premium Cure Mermaid keychain.jpg|Premium Cure Mermaid keychain GPPC Premium Cure Twinkle keychain.jpg|Premium Cure Twinkle keychain GPPC Premium Cure Scarlet keychain.jpg|Premium Cure Scarlet keychain GPPC Pafu Maid Keychain.jpg|Maid Pafu holding a heart keychain Figures GPPC Flora Figure.jpg|Cure Flora figure GPPC Cure Flora Figure 2.jpg|Cure Flora figure 2 GPPC Mermaid Figure.jpg|Cure Mermaid figure GPPC Twinkle Figure.jpg|Cure Twinkle figure GPPC Cure scarlet figure.jpg|Cure Scarlet figure Mode Elegant Scarlet cutie figure.jpg|Cure Scarlet Mode Elegant Phoenix figure CDs, DVDs, Blu-rays and Console Games GoPriCD.jpg|Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure/ Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Single (CD version) GoPriCDDVD.jpg|Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure/ Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Single (CD+DVD version) PriPreSoundtrack.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Engage!! GPPC Vocal Album 1.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1 Strongly, Gently, Beautifully. Pretty Cure Ondo Smile Wink.jpg|Pretty Cure Gymnastics & Pretty Cure Ondo ~Smile Wink~ PriPreSecondEndingCd.jpg|Dreams are the Path to the Future Single (CD only version) PriPreSecondEndingCDDVD.jpg|Dreams are the Path to the Future Single (CD+DVD version) GPPC Movie Theme Song Single.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! Theme Song Single KiraKiraAkariCD.jpg|KIRA KIRA/AKARI (CD only version) KiraKiraAkari.jpg|KIRA KIRA/AKARI (CD+DVD version) GPPC Movie Original Soundtrack.jpeg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! Original♡Soundtrack Go! Princess Vocal Album 2.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 ~For My Dream~ GPPC Original Soundtrack 2.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound Blaze!! GPPC Vocal Best Album.png|Vocal Best Album PrettyCureVocalBestBOX2013to2017.jpg|Pretty Cure Vocal Best BOX 2013-2017 GPPC DVD Vol 1.jpg|DVD Volumes PriPreBluRay.jpg|Blu-ray Volumes GPPC 3DS game box.png|Go! Princess Pretty Cure - Sugar Oukoku to Rokunin no Princess! LINE Stickers Go! Princess Pretty Cure had a set of fourty LINE stickers released in 2015. Others GPPC hair accessory Flora.jpg|Cure Flora hair accessory GPPC hair accessory Mermaid.jpg|Cure Mermaid hair accessory GPPC hair accessory Twinkle.jpg|Cure Twinkle hair accessory GPPC hair accessory Scarlet.jpg|Cure Scarlet hair accessory GPPC Pafu bag.jpg|Pafu bag 2016Calendar.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2016 Calendar 2016JanuaryFebruary.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2016 Calendar (January and February) GoPri Calendar march.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2016 Calendar (March & April) GoPri Calendar MayJune.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2016 Calendar (May & June) GoPri Calendar JulyAugust.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2016 Calendar (July & August) GoPri Calendar SeptemberOctober.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2016 Calendar (September & October) GoPri Calendar NovemberDecember.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2016 Calendar (November & December) Shirts GPPC Flora Shirt.jpg|Cure Flora's shirt GPPC Mermaid Shirt.jpg|Cure Mermaid's shirt GPPC twinkle Shirt.jpg|Cure Twinkle's shirt GPPC Scarlet Shirt.jpg|Cure Scarlet's shirt TwilightShirt.jpg|Twilight's shirt GPPC Flora 2 Shirt.jpg|Cure Flora's shirt GPPC Mermaid 2 Shirt.jpg|Cure Mermaid's shirt GPPC twinkle 2 Shirt.jpg|Cure Twinkle's shirt GPPC Scarlet 2 Shirt.jpg|Cure Scarlet's shirt GPPC Twilight 2 Shirt.jpg|Twilight's shirt Go Princess Pretty Cure trio shirt.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure trio shirt Tapestries Princess Pretty Cure Tapestries.jpg|Go! Princess Pretty Cure Tapestries External Links *http://precure.channel.or.jp/pc/ Category:Merchandise Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure